Name's Bella
by bitexbrittany
Summary: AU: Bella never lived with Charlie, only visited. Bella is going to Seattle University where she meets new people and finds new friends. All are human. ExB,JxA,ExR
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _and all it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One.**

**First Day**

I took a deep breath and walked inside the building. Today's my first day of college. My room mate was suppose to be here already but she's not.

I took out the key they had given me and unlocked the door to go inside.

There was two desks and two beds. Well this room is very decorative, I thought.

I went over to one of the beds and dropped my stuff. I sat down and thought about when I had to leave.

_...Flashback..._

_I was getting ready to leave Phoenix to go to Seattle for school._

_I always liked Forks better than Phoenix but my mom wouldn't let me live with my dad._

_Forks was a quiet town, Phoenix was.. well it was Phoenix._

_I was pretty upset that Katie, my best friend, didn't get accepted to Seattle University._

_Katie's just like me in so many ways, not in looks, but in personality._

_We both liked reading, listening to music and hanging out with each other._

_She was nice, she rarely ever got mad.Unless you did something to make her mad._

_Unlike me, she had short hair, around shoulder length, that was straight. Her hair color was a dark brown color. And her side bangs usually brought out here blue eyes._

_We were spending the last hour I had, together. We were sitting on my bed, talking. _

_We talked about the memories we had together starting when we were in the third grade. I know that most friendships don't last that long, but somehow we managed._

_I remember one time, I was at Katie's house and it was cold outside so we made chicken noodle soup. We we were eating it I started laughing so hard I spit my soup all over her. ( True story, I did that to my friend and I thought it would be hilarious if Bella did it )_

_She always made me laugh. And that's why I loved her._

_It's really killing me that I have to leave in less than fifty minutes._

_Katie was helping me pack all my belongings. We had gone shopping the day before so that I would have new clothes._

_I had one suitcase for my clothes I had gotten, one suitcase for shoes, and another for my books and other things that are dear to me._

_My clothes bag had the regular stuff you would see. Jeans and tee shirts.I also had my basketball shorts I wore. Like I said, regular stuff._

_The shoes bag was filled with my tennis shoes, flip flops, and some slip on Vans._

_Last but not least, my book bag. It had all my favorite books in there like Pride & Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and others that I liked.It also had some photo albums of me and my family, me and Katie, and other things like that._

_After we were done, we decided with the minutes we have left we would spend together being happy._

_"Remember that time when we went swimming and that one kid came over to us?" She asked. We went swimming alot but I remember what kid she was talking about._

_"YES!" I laughed. "He tried throwing us in the pool but ended up slipping in it himself."_

_We busted up laughing.Times like those are great._

_"Or what about that one time when you dumped your drink all over your shirt at the movies?" I asked laughing._

_She joined in,"Yes, it was scary then when we got home you went to go make toast and screamed when you heard it popped up!"_

_I remembered that. I jumped and screamed because I didn't know when it was going to come up._

_I looked at the clock and groaned._

_It was finally time to go. I was really nervous by then._

_I quickly gave my mom a hug." Have fun," She said and I went to give Phil, her new husband a hug._

_I walked over to Katie. She was really upset, you could tell._

_I hugged her. I wasn't ready to let go of my life here with her. She was always there for me._

_I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I won't do it, I won't do it, I chanted in my head._

_I pulled away from the hug."I'm going to miss you, Katie."_

_"Me too." I sniffed._

_"I have to go," I walked over to my truck I had gotten for my seventeenth birthday from my mom and Phil. It was a big truck._

_Phil used to drive on dirt roads and spin while I hung out the window in the backseat with Katie. It was fun._

_It was a blue, my favorite color. I loved this truck._

_Katie helped me put my bags into the back seat of the truck. I gave her one last hug and got into the truck._

_I pulled out of the driveway and waved goodbye._

_I sighed." Seattle University, ready or not here I come."_

_... End Flashback..._

I laughed to myself. It seemed like a year ago and it was only a couple of days.

I grabbed my bag of books and took out one of the photo albums.

There was one of Katie when she was covered with chicken noodle soup. I didn't mean to spit it on her, I just laughed too hard.

Then there was a lot of ones with me and Katie covered in flour and eggs.We were both laughing.We attempted to make pancakes that day, but failed.

I sighed and put away my book. I started to take out all my stuff.

Someone opened up the door carrying two suitcases and wheeling in three. Wow, I thought.

She was really short. Pixie- like, if you want to call it that. She had short black hair.

She walked over to the other bed and dropped her bags.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Bella! I'm Alice by the way." She squealed.

Oh boy, this year is going to be.. exciting.

"Yeah, I'm Bella, I guess we're room mates. This place is totally boring looking though." I said.

She nodded." I agree, how about I go get my friend, Rosalie and go shopping?"

I smiled."Sure."

"Let's go," She said grabbing my hand. We opened up the door and there was someone outside.

Wow, Was all I thought.

_So what did you think? Did you like it? I got the idea a while ago and never had a chance to put it up here. Review, I'll have the next chapter out soon._


	2. Shopping

_"Let's go," She said grabbing my hand. We opened up the door and there was someone outside._

_Wow, Was all I thought._

**Chapter Two.**

**Shopping.**

There was a girl with long blond hair standing at my door. She was gorgeous. But why would she be here?

Then it hit me, she must be Rosalie, Alice's friend.

"Rose!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie walked closer to Rosalie and gave her a hug."Hey."

"So where's your room at?" Alice asked.

"It's on the floor above you guys." She said stepping in the room."You're room is plain."

"I know, that's why we wanted to go get you to go shopping with us. When you send pictures to me of your room, it's always pretty." Alice smiled.

Rosalie laughed."I know"

"Now, as I said before we ran into you, let's go!" Alice grabbed us by the arms and dragged us to her car.

It was a bright yellow Porsche. ( decided I might stick with some of the story ) Wow. She must like to go fast.

Me and Rosalie got in the back seat while Alice got in the driver's seat. She buckled her seatbelt and we were off.

We went to the Seattle mall, not many malls around.We decided to go to a store that was like a smaller version of Wal-mart I guess.

We went into the store and grabbed a basket. I handed one to Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's meet up in thirty minutes, then we can pick out the big things for our room." Alice said and started walking off on her own way.

The aisle that I walked down was random. It had shampoo and other stuff for your hair.

Might as well get some. I got my favorite, strawberry shampoo.

I didn't exactly know what else to get so I got a couple of note books and stuff I might need. ( I never been to college, so i dont know!)

I walked down the aisles. I've never been here, so I decided to look around.

I walked over to the drinks and got a pack of Rock star energy drinks.

I found my way over to Alice. She had gotten some clothes and other things.

We walked over where the blankets were. I grabbed the one that caught my eye. It was bright blue with lines. Alice had gotten a bright pink one with lines.

We got a pink rug, also.

I decided I need some picture frames and walked over to where they were.

Alice and I both got some. I got big ones to hang on the wall and small ones to sit on the desk.

"Hey, can we head to the food court? I'm getting kinda hungry." I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I am too, let's go find Rose." We walked around until we found her.

----Now at the food court..

We all stood in line for subway. I always liked it.

Alice and Rose just ordered a sandwich and a soda.

I ordered a sandwich, soda, and harvest cheddar sun chips. Those things are so good.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Let's go look at clothes." Alice suggested.

I really hate shopping for clothes. But I decided I might as well go with them, they were my ride home after all.

We walked into a store Alice had picked out. It was full of clothes, of that much I could tell.

"Dress up! Let's do it you guys!" Alice screamed." Bella I get to find an outfit for you, Bella you find one for Rose and Rose find one for me."

And she was off. I looked at Rosalie and she had ran into the other direction too.

I stood there. What was I suppose to do?

I looked around and found an area where I would pick from.

What should I pick? I closed my eyes and walked around. I randomly stopped and pulled a piece of clothing off of the rack.

It was a bright yellow sun dress. Rosalie could make this work. I walked over to the dressing rooms and waited.

Alice and Rosalie finally came over to me.

Alice gave me mine. I gave Rosalie hers. And Rosalie gave Alice hers.

We walked into the dressing rooms. I quickly got into the dress she got.

Oh my god. It was a really short, strapless, black, leather dress. I am not going out there!

"Come on, Bella. We're waiting for you." Alice called.

I took a deep breathe and walked out.

Rosalie was wearing the sun dress I had picked out. Of course, she did look good in it.

Alice was wearing a dress that went to the floor and crossed over her shoulder.

And then there was me. Standing there with pretty much nothing on. I blushed.

"Bella! You look good!" Alice chirped.

God, this is embarrassing. Not to mention people were looking at me.

That made me blush even more. I walked into the dressing room to change.

I will never wear a dress like this in my life.

I took another look in the mirror and laughed.

I looked like Victoria from the Spice Girls.

This was so funny!

I quickly got changed and stepped out.

Rosalie and Alice were already back into their regular clothes."What was so funny, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

That started a fit of laughter.

"Nothing, I just look like Victoria from the Spice Girls in that dress." I said when I was able to calm down.

They started in on laughing too.

"Come on let's go back to the campus."Alice said.

We took our bags and went to the car.

We put the bags into the trunk.

Me and Rose got into the back seat while Alice took the front.

While Alice was driving her phone rang. She quickly answered it." Hello?"

I wonder who it could be.

There was a voice coming from the other end of the line but I didn't hear it.

"Yeah, get them and meet us outside, please. I love you too, Bye." She hung up.

We pulled back into the spot where we were parked before.

I looked up to see outside the window.

There was three guys walking this way.

_So.. What did you guys think? Review and tell me, Was it good? Was it bad? Do you hate me for trying to even write?  
Let me know! Chapter Three should be out sometime soon.  
Review!_


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight_ and all it's glorious characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

_There was three guys walking this way._

**Chapter Three.**

**Introductions.**

I got out of the car and went to the trunk and grabbed my bags.

By now, the three guys that were walking over, were now here.

One was hugging Alice and one was hugging Rosalie.

Then there was the one who was standing alone, with his hands in his pockets, staring at me.

Well, this is uncomfortable.

Alice walked over, with the one she was hugging."Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Hi."I waved.

"Hello." He waved back.

Emmett walked over with Rosalie.

"Bella, this is my brother, Emmett, and Rosalie's boyfriend." She pointed to this big guy.

"Um..Hello?" It sounded more like a question.

He pulled me into a bear hug.His booming voice surrounding us."I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine."

I laughed.I have that feeling too.

"And this is-" Alice was cut off.

"Edward, I'm Edward, Alice's brother." The bronzed headed boy said.

"Hello.. Edward." I said, looking him over. He looks like the player type, and he probably was.

Alice rolled her eyes."I'd watch out for him Bella."

"Ugh, okay." I didn't exactly knew what she meant, but I had a feeling it had to do with the thought I had earlier.

"Hey, how about we have a movie marathon, all of us in me and Bella's room?" Alice asked. She seemed pretty excited about it.

They all nodded in agreement.

Well this is going to be interesting.

Jasper grabbed Alice's bag and started walking to wards the dorms.

Emmett did the same for Rosalie's.

I went to grab my bag but a hand shot across me and stopped me.

I looked up.What the heck? It was Edward. He grabbed the blanket set and a bag.

"Edward, you don't have to carry that.I can do it by myself." I told him.

"I insist." And he started walking to the rooms.

When we got to the room I took my stuff from him and dropped it by the bed. I'll have to unpack and everything else later."Thanks." I said to Edward.

"No problem." He mumbled.

"Okay , so I just grabbed a couple of my favorite movies.The first one is Blood & Chocolate." She walked over and put it in the DVD player and walked back to Jasper.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on Alice's bed.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on mine.

And I was on the floor with Edward. I look over at him while he was watching the movie. He didn't know that I was looking at him so I kept staring. His skin looked smooth. I wanted to reach out and touch him. His features were perfect.

He turned around to look at me. He caught me staring. Oh god. He smiled a crooked grin.

I blushed and turned back to the movie that was almost over. Well this is embarrassing.

The movie was over and Alice got up and took it out.

She put in another one. "Hannibal Rising?" I looked at her and she smiled. ( I like that movie [: )

Halfway into the movie I looked up at Alice and Jasper. They were asleep. They were holding each other. Aww, how cute.

I looked over to my bed where Rose and Emmett were. They were also sleeping and holding each other.

Slowly, I turned my head to wards Edward. He was still watching the movie.

I was getting nervous about watching this. When I thought there was something bad going to happen, I grabbed on to Edward's arm.

I heard him laughing. Oh man.He probably thinks I'm an idiot.

But why should I care.

"Ugh.. sorry." I said and turned away.

I just heard him laugh harder.

The movie was over and I went to see what other movies there was.

I picked out Enough.

It was about a girl who works at a diner and she meets some guy and they get married and he abuses her.

I loved it though.

"Let's watch this." I showed him the disk and put it in.

I felt bad for what they had to go through.

A thought came to mind. What if Edward and I had a relationship and he abused me?

I laughed at the thought in my head. That's just too funny.

That would never happen, And when I say never, I mean never.

Two reasons. One, Edward wouldn't abuse anyone. I just know it. And Two, Me and him would never have a relationship.

Oh, that would be the day!

But that just started a whole bunch of other thoughts to come in mind.

What if we did get together. We could get married, and maybe have kids.

WOAH! Buddy boy, slow down. I have been watching too many love movies.

Why in the world am I having these thoughts!?

Whatever the answer is, I don't know it.

I'm not the type of girl who falls in love.

Love is such a short word. But it means so much.

Ever since my mom had left my dad I never believed in it.

I didn't even believe in those dumb, old fairy tales.

Everything in those books are fake.

It would be nice if they weren't but they are.

No mermaid is going to become a human to be with some guy. No prince is going to fall in love with a slave. Edward is not going to ever give me the time of day. No nothing.

It's all a whole bunch of bull.

I sighed. I was starting to get tired.

I scooted away from Edward and layed my head down on the floor.

Soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night but felt something beside me. I just turned toward whatever it was and fell back asleep.

_So that was chapter three. What did you think? And I know that you guys have probably read stories like the one I am writing, and that's where I got inspired. My version is going to be different from all the others.  
The more updates the faster I write [:_


	4. Surprise

**Chapter Four.  
****  
Surprise**

I woke up in the middle of the night but felt something beside me. I just turned toward whatever it was and fell back asleep.

I heard noises in the room but didn't know where they were coming from.

I didn't feel like opening my eyes at the moment. I felt comfortable and I wasn't going to move.

Finally, I could understand what they were saying.

They were all saying things like. "how cute" or "never know it could happen." and even "they look perfect together."

Wait. Who looked perfect together?

I snapped my eyes open. I looked straight in front of me.

It was Edward. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. His face was only inches away from mine.

I gasped. Was that what I felt earlier?

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all staring at me. Aw, man.

"You know, Bella, you and Edward look lovely together." Alice commented.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you saw that he was holding me?" I was mad at that.

"You guys looked so comfortable so I let you guys sleep." Alice was smiling. This isn't a smiling matter.

I groaned and pushed myself up. Well I tried to at least. Edward had his arm around me and seemed like he wasn't letting go.

"Edward." I patted his arm to try and wake him.

He just groaned and pulled me closer.

"Edward, get up." I shook him.

His eyes fluttered open."Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Can I have my body back?" Sarcasm was clearly in my voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He lifted up his arm so I could stand up.

"So, this is our last day before school starts. Want to go out for breakfast?" I could tell Alice already has plans.

"Ehh." I took a minute to think. " I suppose."

I heard a chorus of yeahs.

"Denny's it is!" And we went to the car.

"Bella you ride with me and Jasper. Rose and Emmett can ride with Edward."Alice told me.

Good that's what I wanted. To not be with him.

Alice drove pretty quickly to the restaurant. We got a table big enough for all of us and sat down.

I wasn't really hungry so I just ordered some eggs and pancakes with some orange juice. Alice had gotten eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Rosalie gotten a fruit salad bowl. I mentally laughed about that. She was skinny enough. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had gotten the Grand Slam with pretty much everything they had for breakfast. Jeez. I couldn't even eat all of that.

I picked at my food. I had only eaten a few bites of my eggs and pancakes.

I just wasn't hungry. I wondered if the reason why I wasn't hungry is because I had woken up next to Edward.

I felt a hand on my arm."Bella?"

I looked up at Alice. She looked worried.

"Hm?" I mumbled. I wasn't completely aware of everything at the moment.

"I asked if everything was okay. You seem... different, depressed even.You haven't even touched your food." Alice asked concerned.

I looked back up. All the Cullens and Hales were looking at me. What was I suppose to say.

I took a moment to find an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling hungry." I half- lied. Because I wasn't hungry. But if I was fine or not..? I don't know.

"If you say so.."Alice probably knew I was lieing." Well, I was thinking maybe we could all go the the mall."

There was a silence. Jasper decided he might as well as agree first."I'm in."

"Me too." And I did really want to go. Maybe it will be fun, hanging out with all of them.

Rosalie smiled."Like you even had to ask me."

"I guess I can go too. Since I love my family." Emmett laughed. I could tell he didn't want to go though.

Everyone turned there heads to Edward. He sighed." Fine, I guess I'm in."

I looked at him, closely. It can't be that bad.

We paid for the meal and left. Nobody let me see it so I didn't know how much it cost.

We were off to the mall. I was again, in the car with Alice and Jasper.

Alice pulled to a stop. I guess we were at the mall.

She got out and walked towards the Volvo. Jasper and I followed behind.

I remembered the last time I was here with Rose and Alice. I busted up laughing. I remember how Rose wore a sundress, Alice wore a formal dress, and I... I looked like a girl off of Spice World.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I was remembering the last time.." I started laughing again.

Soon they started laughing as well. The guys stared at us, totally confused.

That made me laugh harder. "Well, let's just say.. I'm not playing dress up today." And I took off.

We walked around for hours. We pretty much talked and had a good time.

I kind of felt lonely, though. Alice was with Jasper. Rose was with Emmett. And I was by myself. Well then there was Edward.

The whole time I didn't bother looking at him. I felt weird around him now. But I'm not so sure why.

I remembered how when I was at home I used to do these kind of things with Katie.

We always went to the arcade and blew off our money. That made me have an idea.

I swear you could have heard the light bulb go off. "How 'bout we go to the arcade, guys?"

I heard a chorus of yeahs. We all started walking towards it.

When we got there, it wasn't crammed so we could do more things.

Jasper and Emmett started playing Dance Dance Revolution. It was funny the way they were moving.

Alice, Rose, Edward and I were all cheering them on. "Come on! You can do it!" We all called stuff like that.

Emmet ended up winning. They gave each other a high five.

Alice and Jasper went there own way and so did Rosalie and Emmett.

I stood there with Edward.."So..."

"So.." I really don't know what to say.

"Let's go throw the ball things." He said and walked over to it.

I ended up losing. So he won. He got a lot of tickets.

I started to wonder around since Edward left to go some place.

Something tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around.

It was Edward holding a big, purple, Tasmanian devil off of Looney Tunes. "I.. I, ugh, got this for you, Bella." He handed me it.

I smiled. He was actually being nice. I gave him a hug." Thanks."

"No problem." He said. We started walking to where Alice and Jasper were.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. Let's get going." Alice said.

We got Rosalie and Emmett and went to the cars. I looked out the window the whole time, lost in thought.

When we got there I grabbed my devil and walked to the dorm.

Jasper walked Alice to the room. They said goodnight and gave one another a kiss.

"Night Bella!" He called as he walked away.

I looked up. Edward was still in the doorway, talking to Alice. "Yeah I'm going to bed. Bye Alice. Bye Bella."

I waved goodbye. I headed to the bathroom and changed my clothes.

Man, tomorrow I start classes.

_There you go. Last night at my mom's, I took out a notebook and wrote down everything. So what do you think?  
Oh! And I also have the next 3 chapters planned. Not ready though. I'll be writing the next one soon, so review._


	5. Just a Bug

_I never been to college so forgive me if I am totally wrong about anything. Oh and best way to start Thanksgiving: Go to your dresser, Have a mirror fall on your head, then bounce off and fall to your foot. OW! I am in pain. Now I must go to my mothers. I will try and have a update tomorrow or Saturday. Maybe today If I come back._

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

**I own nothing! Except for the plot.**

**Chapter Five**

**Just a Bug**

The first month had passed by really fast. Get up, go to class, come home, work on assignments, go out to dinner with Alice, and go to bed. Then wake up and do it all over again.

One morning I woke up and felt weird. I could feel everything in my stomach moving around. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents in my stomach. After I was sure that I was done, I got a towel and brushed my teeth.

I walked back to the room."Um, Alice.."She turned and looked at me."I'm not going to go to class today." I crawled back into bed.

"Okay, get some rest. I'll make some soup for you before I leave." Alice went to wards the small 'kitchen' that contained only a mini fridge, a table, a microwave and a sink. I always liked Alice.

I went back to sleep. When I woke up it was around 1 PM. I walked to wards the kitchen. I took out the chicken soup, heated it up and ate it.

I realized I had a couple of hours until they would be back so I decided to watch some T.V. Click. No. Click. No. Click..

HOUSE! A rerun of House was on. I turned up the volume so I can hear better and snuggled with my blanket.

I was so interested in House. It was about a girl who couldn't't feel anything so she wouldn't't know if she hurt herself. Interesting, I tell you, interesting.

An hour has gone by, and House was over.It was 2 o'clock.

I was going through the channels again. I knew there was nothing on, yet I kept on flipping.

I had finally had enough and walked over where my books were. I didn't feel like looking through pictures so I just got out Pride & Prejudice.

Alice had walked in. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" she asked.

I sat my book back where it was."A little. Just a little tired but I can't sleep."

"Well, you should try." Alice said to me.

I didn't answer. I really didn't want to sleep anyway. I have had a lot of time to think today and I rather just think than sleep.

"Hey, I'm going to go to Jasper's room for a few. I will be back, I won't be long. I promise." Alice said.

"Okay, take your time. I think I might just read or sleep or something." I said, walking over to my bed and laying down.

"If you need anything, I have my cell phone. Bye Bella." Alice walked out the door.

"Bye."

I was glad Alice was going to Jasper's. First of all because I don't want her to catch what I have. And plus she should do what she wants, not be bottled up in her dorm taking care of me.

Alice and Jasper were made for each other. Anyone could tell that, when you saw them together.Even though they didn't show as much love in public like Rosalie and Emmett, they still loved one another. Maybe love can make someone be together just this once. If they ever broke up, both of them would be broken.

And same goes for Rosalie and Emmett. They fit together. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if they broke up. All of them would be so hurt.

And that's why I don't love anyone. I can not trust anybody since most people get hurt.

I don't think I could handle it, if I let my guards down.

All my thoughts were cut off by a knocking at my door.

I got up and answered it. Edward was standing there in my door way with a crooked smile plastered against his face. Well, okay then.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said. "May I come in?"

I opened the door wider."Sure,"

We walked over to my bed and sat down. He smiled when he seen the stuffed animal he had gotten me a while back from the arcade.

"Bella, I have something for you." Edward said.

I was nervous."Um, okay?"

He reached into his back pocket."Close your eyes for just a second." Edward told me.

I did as he said. He place something in my hand."Open your eyes."

And I did. At what I saw, shocked me."Oh my god." I whispered. It was two tickets to the concert that is being held in Seattle.

Most of my favorite bands were going to be there. These must have cost a lot.

"I was wondering maybe.. you and I could go to that concert there?" Edward asked.

I smiled. That was really nice of him."Yes, Edward I'll go to that concert with you."

His smile grew bigger. I gave him a hug."Thanks a lot, Edward. Just don't tell me how much these cost. It might make me change my mind."

Edward laughed."Of course."

"Man these are like, my favorite bands." I was overly excited.

Once again, Edward laughed at my amusement. "I know."

"But how?" I asked.

"Alice." He stated.

Of course. Only Alice would have told him.

"That's Alice for ya." I giggled.

"So, feeling any better?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, actually I am." I answered."Any way, It was just a twenty four hour hour bug I think."

I can't actually wait until this concert. I owe Edward. I swear I will give him something, I thought.

_Not my longest chapter, I know. But I needed to get this in here.  
__**TELL ME SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE BANDS. I need some for the next chapter. The chapter will be dedicated to you. [:  
**__So what did you think of it?_


	6. Feel The Noise

I suck, The only reason this is long is because of the lyrics. Thanks to all who reviewed, And thanks to: AliceVanAlice, AshleyLovesEdward, KeNzEr24213, Phantomoftheoperalover, leachlover, The REAL Alice Cullen, bella raven cullen, gemma smells like apple cake, xmarauderxforeverx, RockstarLife, topaz-and-onyx, Angel Storys, LoveMeForeverORLoveMeNever.

I do not own Twilight or any of these songs. I own nothing. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six **

Feel The Noise. 

The next week had gone by fast, yet very slow at the same time. It went slow because I was waiting for the week to end. But it went by fast because I had been busy some days and had nothing to do the other.

Today is the day of the concert. We had only a few more hours but decided we wanted to leave early so it won't take so long. I decided to just wear my black shirt that said bite me with some blue jeans.

Edward was in the main room, waiting. "Bella, are you ready yet?" he sounded angry.

I through my hair up in a ponytail and put some eyeliner. I walked out to the room."Now I am."

He stood up and got my coat. He put it on me. That was really nice. "Let's go" Edward said.

We got into his silver Volvo and drove off. We drove the actual speed limit for once. He always liked to drive really fast. It was actually annoying.

When we got there, there was cars pulling in. We got out and started walking.

When we got in we could here music from Cute Is What We Aim For. The song was almost over. The next one had started. It was Curse of Curves.

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

Everyone was dancing to the music, moving to the beat. I was deep into the music. I had always liked this song.

I want someone provocative and talkative

But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

I started to dance in the weirdest way. Moving my hands, head, and feet. It was funny. I looked over to Edward. He was smiling at me.

I don't know where the confidence came from but I grabbed his hands. "Come on!" I shouted over the music. I started moving his hands with mine, making him dance with me.

I use to dance like this long ago when I was with Katie. We made up our own silly dances to the music.

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

I was dancing more. Edward was watching. His face had that crooked smile.

I will never forget this day. Or Edward dancing.

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

I put my hands over my head and shook my head back and forth. My ponytail was getting lose, but I kept shaking my head.

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win_

The music came to an end. I was burning up. I fanned my face.

Edward laughed."Wow." he said.

"Oh please, you know you loved my moves." I teased.

"You bet." He said. I started laughing.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, are you?"

I nodded. The next song was coming on. I wasn't even paying attention to the lyrics. All I knew was that it was by Paramore.

"Come on, Edward. You can't just stand here the whole time." I told him.

He needed to start dancing. And suddenly he did.

The song came to an end and the next one by them came on.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just dont let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty_

This was one of my favorite songs. I always listened to this. So of course, I danced.

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And theres nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope_

It wasn't as fast beat as the others, but it will do.

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Without you_

I don't think that Edward had any idea how to dance to these songs. It made me laugh.

I started singing along.

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

The song ended. "You're better off without me." I stated as the music stopped. He just smiled.

The second to last song was coming on. The song that was now playing was by Muse.

_I can't remember when it was good  
moments of happiness elude  
maybe I just misunderstood_

_all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find_

For some reason, this song made me not want to dance.

_so I'll love whatever you become  
and forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

_and I'll feel my world crumbling,  
and I'll I feel my life crumbling  
and feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away,  
falling away with you_

I rocked back and forth.

_staying awake to chase a dream  
tasting the air you're breathing in  
I hope I won't forget a thing_

_promise to hold you close and pray  
watching the fantasies decay  
nothing will ever stay the same_

_and all of the love we threw away  
and all of the hopes we've cherished fade  
making the same mistakes again  
making the same mistakes again_

I looked at Edward, he looked confused. Some people might think you are crazy not dancing at a concert, I guess. But I'm not.

_and I feel my world crumbling,  
and I feel my life crumbling down,  
I can feel my soul crumbling away,  
and falling away,  
falling away with you_

_all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find  
memories I will never find_

Finally, the song ended. I was starting to get tired but with all the loud music, lights and everything else, I could never go to sleep.

The last song was coming on. They got it ready and started playing.

The song was Lifehouse, First Time.

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

This song got me back into the mood. But it made me want to keep looking at Edward.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

We were both dancing again. Then we started jumping with the crowd. Once again I was looking at Edward.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

When he looked at me I smiled and we danced some more and jumped higher.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

Nothing else mattered. Only Edward, me and the music did. It was like it was only me and him.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

I turned back to Edward. He was staring at me too. I got lost in her emerald green eyes. It was like I was under a spell. I couldn't look away.

Was it just me or was he leaning closer? He was! I leaned back. "Come on, lets get going."

We walked to the car in silence. When we got into the car I lied my head back on the headrest.

I was falling asleep. Everything went black.

I don't remember anything else, except for Edward carrying me up to me and Alice's room. He sat me down on the bed.

Don't leave, I thought. He kissed my forehead."Goodnight." He whispered.

Then he left. Dangit.

I let the darkness take over.

_So what did you think? Review and tell me your inner thoughts about this story, or chapter. _


	7. Couples Night

I have come up with another story idea, and I want to write it, but since this story is doing so well I will continue it.  
The story I was planning on writing is: What if Bella and Edward had been in a chat room and met each other and now email each other everyday..And they are all humans. You want to see it done?  
But I'm still doing this story! I won't do that until.. I am at least half way finished with this..  
Any way, back to this.

Here's chapter seven, I had another idea for it when I was beginning this chapter but I decided to make it this. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

**Couples Night.**

As I woke up, I was suddenly confused. What had happened?

Then it hit me. I went to a concert with Edward, about kissed him, had him carry me here and wanted him to stay. Woah. Now that's weird.

I had wanted Edward to stay with me, while I slept. I took a deep breath. I swear I'm going crazy.

The clock said it was eight o'clock. Too early for me. I covered my head with the pillow and tried to go back to bed. I couldn't.

I had nothing to do but wait for Alice to get up. I'm not going to wake her though.

After an hour, she finally woke up.

"Good morning, Bella." She greeted the day.

"Morning." I grumbled.

I had a feeling she wasn't going to leave me alone, not yet anyway."Did you have fun last night?"

"Yup." I shrugged.

"I see, did you realize you tried having Edward sleep in your bed with you?" She asked, smiling.

That certainly got me up. My eyes must be as wide as they can go. And I'm sure my mouth was hanging out. I probably looked retarded.

I didn't know she had seen that. Now she was going to torment me.. forever!

I didn't know what to do so I tried to cover it up.

"I..don't.. know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

Her smile grew bigger."Mhm. Of course, you don't Bella."

I put my head in my hands. This is so embarrassing.

"ANYWAY!" I shouted trying to get off the subject.

Alice laughed. It's not that amusing."Yes, Bella?"

I glared at her. Even though I didn't do a very good job. She ended up laughing. "So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm going out to this place. They are having 'Couples night.'" Alice said, there was more to it.

"Cool." I said bluntly.

"And you're going too!" I knew there was something more.

"HUH!? I'm not a couple. Just you and Jasper go." I am not going.

She smiled. "Rosalie and Emmett are going."

"That's grand." I said.

"And so are you." There was a pause. " And so is Edward."

Deer in the headlights look came over me again.

"Come on! You'll have fun! And plus, it's a way for you and Edward to show your real feelings." Oh boy.

I was lost for words. "Alice, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It's a great idea!" Alice squealed.

Something dawned on me. Me and Edward.. and true feelings. "Wait! A way for me and Edward to your our true feelings!?"

"Of course, what else." I have a feeling I am being forced to go.

"I'm going to be forced to go, aren't I?" I asked.

She nodded. Great. "Let's start getting ready. We are going there earlier than everyone else."

She dragged me into the bathroom. There was a curling iron, straightener, and a whole bunch of make up. I sighed.

I prepared myself from the emotional pain I have to deal with.

The first thing she did was straighten my hair out. Not that it needed straightened. It was already straight, but whatever suited Alice.

She then curled my hair. I had to remind myself, that if I moved she might burn me.

"There. . . we . . . go." Alice said as she moved a strand of hair and sprayed it with hair spray.

"Okay," I got up and tried walking out but she didn't let me.

"I'm not done!" She yelled.

Sheesh.

"Now I just have your make up to do.." She had an evil smile on her face. Uh-oh.

----- After Alice had done Bella's make up and dressed her. -----

"Okay, now. . . open your eyes." Alice said.

I was afraid. I opened my eyes, slowly.

Wow. That was the first thought that came to mind. I actually looked. . . pretty.

I could see Alice behind me in the mirror, smiling.

She really did a good job this time.

You couldn't even tell I was wearing make up. But there was some. And for the dress... Wow. It was black and went down to my knees. It was gorgeous. That was that.

I went into the main room and sat down. I got out my ipod since I still had some time to waste.

A few songs later, Alice walked out of the bathroom.

Her dress was similar to mine, only red. She looked really pretty.

Now we just have to wait. We had turned on the TV and started watching it.

_Knock . . . . Knock. . . ._

Alice ran to the door. It was Jasper. They embraced each other in a hug.

I was sitting there awkwardly, watching them. I had to turn my head. It was wrong to invade someone's privacy.

They both turned their heads to wards the door. I guess someone was coming?

"Hey Rose!" Alice gave her a hug.

She hugged back."Hey! I can't wait until we get going. Emmett is suppose to meet me here."

Rosalie turned to Jasper."Hey."

He smiled."Hello."

She then turned to me."Hey Bella,"

I waved."Hi."

The door opened and in came Emmett.

Yet again, I had to turn my head to give them privacy because they were now kissing. Jeez, they have many ways of showing love.

I started to feel awkward again. I had a feeling that I will be an 'extra wheel' tonight. If that's what you want to call it.

_Knock. . .Knock . . ._

There it was again. It must be Edward.

They were all looking at me. I think they wanted me to answer the door.

I got up and slowly walked over to it. I opened the door, and there standing in front of me was Edward.

He had a green button up shirt on. It really brought out his eyes.

I must look like an idiot. Standing there with that stupid grin on my face. I blushed.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed my knuckles. If I was at lost for words earlier, then now..

Edward just smiled. I turned back around facing the rest of them. They were all smiling.

"Man! Look at her, she looks like a tomato!" Emmett howled with laughter.

That just made me blush more. Everybody was laughing now.

"Can we just go?" I huffed.

That just made them laugh harder. I started walking. I heard their foot steps behind but didn't bother turning around.

"Who am I riding with this time?" I asked.

They all smiled and pointed to Edward. Just nifty, I thought.

I walked over to his Volvo and got in. I slammed the door shut and rolled my eyes. Tonight's going to suck.

Edward opened the door and got in the car. He started it up and followed Alice and Jasper.

There was a few minutes of silence until he decided to speak. "Bella, I--I didn't mean for all of that to happen back there."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I didn't want to be mad at him or any of them. I just wanted to actually have a good time, at least.

He looked over at me. "Bella.."

"No really, Edward. I'm fine."

He sighed. He pulled into the the parking lot to where we were going.

Before I could do anything, he got out of the car. Before I could even unbuckle my belt, he was at my door opening it for me.

He smiled. "Let's have some fun, okay?"

I nodded. We started walking to wards Alice.

We walked into the building as a group.

There was a lot of people there. Well, a lot of couples.

The lights were really bright. So many different colors.

We grabbed a place where we all could sit. I ended up sitting by Edward and Alice.

It was kind of weird. All of these couples here, and then there's just me.

I could hear piano music in the background. When I leaned over there was couples going to wards it. Maybe they were going to dance.

Alice and Jasper left to that direction. Soon after, Rosalie and Emmett did too.

For some reason, I couldn't picture Emmett dancing to a song like this.

(Maybe it's just me, but if you listen to Me and You by Lifehouse starting here, It would be perfect for this story. So listen to it while you read this next bit.)

I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Oh, wow. I nodded. We stood up and walked to where most people were.

He took my hand and lead me to the center of the dance floor. Great way to bring attention.

He wrapped his hands around my waist. And I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Slowly, we started dancing. Not like the dancing we did at the concert, but slow dancing.

Maybe it was just me, but I needed to be closer to him. It was like I was addicted to his presence.

I leaned my head on his chest as we kept moving.

As we turned, I looked up. Alice and Jasper were dancing. She saw I was looking at her and gave me a wink.

My head turned to where Rosalie was. Her and Emmett were twirling around. A smile plastered on both of there faces.

She saw me and smiled. Emmett looked over and smiled also when he saw that I had my head on Edward's chest. They never stopped dancing.

I looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me.

God, tonight is perfect.

I could stare into his bright, green eyes all day.

But then I remembered. I can't let my guard down. I don't want to get hurt.

His head was leaning to wards mine, just like he did last night.

He pressed his lips up against mine, gently.

I felt electricity pulse through my body. I never felt like this before.

The way his lips moved against mine. . It was like they fit together.

Maybe there is a such thing as love.

_So.. There you go.  
I wanted to have them kiss next chapter so it would maybe make the story longer.. But I couldn't. That was the right moment, don't you think.  
Anyway. I liked this chapter. What about you?  
Or maybe you hated it.. and thought it sucked.  
Review and tell me what you think._


	8. Couples Night Part II

I am quite pleased with myself.. I got my first ever essay back today. And I got a 68/70 I missed a couple things by spelling and a couple commas. I am getting better[:..

Taking off from last chapter.. This is part two since I didn't really get to the dinner, and everything else because I was distracted by getting the kiss in. Any way, Chapter Eight. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**Couples Night Part Two**

_Maybe there is a such thing as love._

We broke away from the kiss. Both of us breathing, heavily.

He took my hand and headed to the table.

I leaned my body up against his as we sat down. Again with the addiction to his presence.

It was a good thing we got a big enough booth so we all could sit together, because I don't know what would happen if it was just me and Edward.

The rest of them were heading to wards the table. I straightened up. Just another way for them to embarrass me.

I wondered if they had seen the kiss. Oh man, if they did. I would end up dieing.

They would never let me live it down, of that I am sure. But none of them said anything.

I took one of the menus that was on the table and started looking over it to distract myself. I didn't want to look one of them in the eye. Just look at the menu, Bella.

After a couple of looks over it, I knew what I was getting. I had decided on the Chicken Alfredo. All I have to do is now wait until the waiter comes back.

Alice and Jasper were looking at each other. No doubt looking into one another's eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking. Both of their heads leaning forward.

Ahh, romance.

Then I looked at Edward. What was going on? I clearly wasn't someone who would be pictured with him.

He was.. perfect. His face, his body, his chest, his... everything. And then look at me.

I am.. boring. Nothing original. I was pale, uninteresting.. Nothing.

I had remembered when I was in a relationship before. It was my first boyfriend I had had.

It turned out bad. It let me upset. I should have known better though. He used me.

Ever since then I never trusted guys. I thought they were all the same. Filthy dogs. ( What a ka-winkie-dink. ; )

But now I was happy. I had Edward. Well, for now at least. I never knew if Edward leave me suddenly. If he did.. I couldn't even imagine how things would go.

I was way too deep now.

The waiter finally came, and we ordered off of the menu.

I really didn't pay attention to who got what. And personally, it didn't matter.

I was having the time of my life. But soon it would end. I wonder if it will go back to normal after we get back.

The food came about twenty minutes later.

We were all eating and discussing the newest things. Alice would be talking about the last trends in her fall magazine. Jasper would be talking about the game he wanted to talk about.

I was lost in thought. I was thinking about Katie again. That reminds me! I have to call her.

It would have to wait, I didn't want to ruin the night.

Edward had gone to the restroom and everyone else was talking.

I stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to make a phone call."

I walked to the pay phone. Oh well, at least I got to talk to Katie. I was excited! I haven't talked to her since I came here, too busy to do anything.

She picked up after the second ring.

Her soft, musical voice filled my ear. "Hello?"

"Katie!" I exclaimed.

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked.

"Who else?"

"Bella! I haven't heard from you since you left. I was worried. How's school going?" Worried? She shouldn't be worried.

"I've been busy, sorry. It's good actually. I have alot of fun with it." I admitted.

She laughed."God, Bells. I've missed you."

"Me too. You have no idea." I sighed.

"Got any new friends?" She asked.

I hesitated. I guess I should tell her about Alice and the rest of them."Yeah, I do. Alice Cullen is my roommate, and Rosalie Hale is her friend. Jasper Hale is Rosalie's brother. Emmett and Edward Cullen are Alice's brothers. They are all very nice people, but no body could ever replace you, Katie."

I could hear the smile form on her face as she talked." They seem like good people. And thanks. So.. your birthday is in like, two weeks."

"Yup." I said making the 'p' pop.

"Where are you at? It says you're using a pay phone." She said.

I smiled. "I'm at a restaurant. I guess it's couples night, Alice insisted on me going."

"I see.." There was a pause. "Is there someone you seeing that you went with, or did you just go for a best friend?"

This shouldn't be hard to tell her. She's my best friend and I can tell her anything.

I took a deep breath. "I'm here with Edward.. and his family." I admitted.

She started laughing."I thought you were much stronger, Bella. You are about as week as me."

That made me laugh..

It was cut of though,"Bella, I have to go. Call me soon. I miss you, bye."

And the line was dead.

"Bye.." I whispered as I hung up the phone.

To the table, I thought.

I think I still had a small smile on my face as I walked up to the table.

They were all looking up at me.

"Good conversation?" Alice asked.

I nodded. It was. I really missed talking to Katie.

They announced they were having the last couple dance of the night.

Alice and them were already headed off into that direction as was the other couples.

I looked at Edward and winked. Let's do this thing.

We walked over to the floor and danced until the song was over.

Feeling next to him was amazing. I really have no idea how to put it into words. But it's intoxicating.

We all headed off into the cars to head back to our rooms. Me and Edward were silent the whole way.

I really didn't know what to say. So many things were running through my head.

The car came to a stop and I knew we were here. He got out of the car and opened my door for me.

I gave him thankful smile and we walked to my room, hand in hand.

We were now outside my room, looking at each other's faces.

I stood on the tip of my toes to give him a goodnight kiss.

We parted and I walked in my room, closing the door.

"Goodnight, Bella, I love you." He whispered. But I still heard him.

_EEF! There you go! I had to get this up! I just got back from the snowball! It was so fun! Man, am I wired.  
But anyway, What did you think?_

_It's not the best. And I think it's pretty crappy, as along with the whole story._

_Love it.? Hate it.? Like it?  
Review and tell me what you think._


	9. Birthday Surprises

Here's Chapter Nine. Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

**Chapter Nine **

Birthday Surprises. 

Two weeks had past since the night that me and Edward got together. We were now a couple, and spent most of our time together.

Tomorrow is my birthday, and Edward said him and the rest of them have a surprise. I really hate surprises but they said I will love it.

I hope they are right.

Edward is renting a whole bunch of movies for us to watch in his room since 'I will be busy tomorrow'. So he says.

I put on my black v-neck long sleeve shirt and a skirt. I grabbed my flats and went into the room.

He was sitting on the chair, waiting for me.

I smiled and ran towards him, giving him a hug. I waved bye to Alice and Jasper and we left.

We drove to the Chinese place to pick up and order. We were going to watch movies _and _eat at his place.

It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with him. Yes, that's all that matters.

When we got to his room we took the food and spread it out on his table. He got me a plate of food. Edward told me that I shouldn't have to anything but have a good time. And I was up for that. I wanted to have a good time.

We put our plates on the table in front of the TV and ate. We talked the whole time while eating.

After that, I got up before he could object, and threw away the stuff none of us ate.

I walked back over to him. His arms were wide, motioning for me to go over to him. I sat by him and leaned back. The truth was, I didn't know what was going on in the movie. I was watching it, but none of it was sinking in. I felt Edward moving around. Then he was no longer sitting behind me.

I looked around. Edward was holding two blankets and some pillows. He put one blanket on the floor and straightened it out. The pillows were to the side.

"Come here." He said, patting the blanket. I walked over to where he was and plopped down.

We lied on our stomachs and watch the movie. The other blanket was on top of us.

I started to get tired._ Why does that always happen? Every time I'm having a good time at night I get tired._ That sucks.

My arms were now wrapped around Edward's waist. And his were wrapped around mine.

I pushed myself as close as Edward and I could get. My eyes were getting droopy.

I was drifting off into sleep.

The last thing I felt was lips pressed against my forehead. After that, everything was black.

**A/N: I am going to attempt to write Edward's point of view. Sorry if it's crappy.**

It's been two weeks since I told Bella I love her. When I told her I was afraid she might not feel the same way towards me. But she shocked me and told me she loved me too. You never knew what was going on with Bella. She makes you think that she will do one thing, but surprise you and do the opposite.

I am celebrating Bella's birthday with her. Tomorrow is her birthday; Alice and I have planned something she would never expect. The others were in too, of course.

Everybody loved Bella like a sister. Alice and her were really close. The spent most their time together. When she wasn't with me or when Alice wasn't with Jasper. They both are busy but they make time for each other. Emmett was always cracking jokes, making her laugh. Sometimes he would make them about her falling and she would blush that lovely color. God, I loved that. Rosalie and her were close too. She always tagged along when they went shopping. And Jasper always made her laugh.

Before I left I ordered Chinese. I told them I would pick it up, and to have it ready. I also rented a lot of movies so we can stay at my place and watch them.

I was sitting in a chair, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did I was stunned. She looked beautiful. And she wasn't even dressed up. She was just wearing a long sleeve v-neck that showed her cleavage, what little she had but it fit her well. She also wore a skirt. She looked stunning.

She ran to me, giving me a hug. She said her goodbyes to Alice and Jasper and we left. We stopped by the Chinese restaurant and got my order. Then we went back to my dorm.

When we got there I took the food and spread it around on my table. I told her to sit down and she did. I put a little bit of everything on her plate and gave it to her. She shouldn't have to do anything. Not today or tomorrow. It's her birthday. But I would do it every day for her.

We ate at the table that was in front of the t.v. We talked during the whole time. I told her I got her favorite kind of movies; comedy and romantic. She smiled at that.

After we were done she grabbed our plates and threw it away. I guess she wanted to do something for herself. And I didn't even get a chance to try and grab it away from her.

I pushed the tabled to the side. I held my arms open for her to come sit with me. She did and leaned back on my chest. She kept spacing out so I got the blankets and pillows. I placed one blanket on the ground and the pillows on it. We lied down on my stomach.

"Come here" I patted the blanket next to me. She walked over and lied down.

I could tell she was getting tired. We wrapped our arms around each other. I kissed her forehead and she went to sleep.

Soon after, I did too.

I woke up to a pounding on the door. I looked over at the clock. It was seven AM. Jeez, who could be banging on the door at seven in the morning!

Slowly, I walked over to the door. It was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing at my door. Oh god. It's times like these that make me think they never sleep. They are always up early in the morning.

"Do you need something?" I asked, tiredly.

Alice smiled."We need to go pick up Bella's gift."

"And that concerns me... why?"

"We just thought we'd tell you." She said.

You have got to be kidding me. She woke me up just to tell me that.

"Okay, goodbye." I started to close the door.

Her foot kept it from closing. "Be there in an hour."

I nodded and closed the door. It made a loud noise and it woke up Bella.

She rubbed her eyes. I ran to her side, pulling her up. "Happy birthday." I whispered.

Bella nodded and gave me a hug.

I walked over to my desk that held Bella's birthday gift. I held it out for her and smiled.

She took it and opened it. She gasped. "Oh, my god Edward! It's beautiful."

I got her a diamond necklace with earrings. I put it on her.

It looked good on her. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, Bella. Now you need to get ready for your surprise." I told her.

She grabbed the extra clothes she had and went to the bathroom. While she was in there, I got changed myself.

After about forty minutes she came out dressed.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand. We walked over to her dorm.

I opened the door for her. There was a big box in the middle of the room. I wanted to laugh, but it would ruin it if I did, so I kept quiet.

She looked confused. She gave me a look and I about busted out with laughter.

"Well, here's your birthday present, Bella. It's from all of us. Happy birthday!" Alice told her. She looked at me. I nodded.

She walked over and tore off the ribbon and paper. She moved the box and inside it stood the one person she never expected to see.

_Bella's POV._

I woke up when I heard a slam. It sounded like someone slammed the door closed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Edward ran to my side and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday." He whispered.

I nodded and hugged him tighter.

Edward pulled away from the hug and walked to his desk. He grabbed something out of it and walked over to me.

I took it out of his hand and opened it slowly.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a gorgeous diamond heart necklace with matching earrings. "Oh, my god Edward! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He put it on for me. "Thank you so much!"

Edward smiled. "Your welcome, Bella. Now you need to get ready for your surprise."

I took the extra pair of clothes I brought over here and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I was done I towel dried my hair and put on my jeans and tee shirt.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and walked to my dorm.

When we were there he opened the door for me. There was a big, blue box in the middle of my room.

I looked at Edward. I bet I looked confused. Really confused. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Alice laughed. "Well, here's your birthday present, Bella. It's from all of us. Happy birthday!" She told me.

I took a glance at Edward. He nodded, telling me it was alright.

I walked over to the box and tore off the ribbon and paper. I moved the box around. When I tore it open, I was shocked. I never thought that would happen.

_There you go, my lovely readers.  
I hope you liked it [:_

_So, who do you think it is?_

_Tell me what you think._


	10. Birthday Surprises Part II

Okay, so.. go ahead and yell at me. I'm ready for it. I finally got time to write some more of this story. Tonight I'll try getting more of my other stories but I'm not promising. The holidays have had me crazy. And I haven't had an idea for what was going to happen next.

Eight people guessed right, you know who you are. I'll try putting it in after I'm done writing or I might just forget my idea xD

So throw tomatoes at me, I'm prepared.

Hope you guys like.

I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse!

**Chapter Ten **

Birthday Surprises Part II 

Oh my god. There is no way that this is possible. Maybe this is a dream.

"Katie!" I ran towards her, tackling her into a hug.

"Bella! I've miss you!" She tightened her arms around me.

"What are you doing here? I mean.. here in my..room..?" I was really wondering that.

She smiled."Why would I not be here on your birthday?"

Katie took a glance at Alice, and winked. So, Alice was the cause of all this. I'd have to thank her.

I don't know how but Alice knew I was looking at her. She smiled.

Okay, so this is confusing. I'd like to know what's going on here.

"Wait.What?" I'm so lost.

"Alice called Katie. She invited her over here. And has paid for her hotel room. It's your birthday, Bella. Be happy." Edward told me. Well that seems obvious.

I smiled. This was really nice of them. I have missed Katie alot but I had always been real busy. So I didn't get to talk to her that much. I just couldn't believe they would do that for me. I could feel the tears slowly falling from my eyes.

I tried to cover it up but it was no use.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked while pulling me into a hug.

I tried to laugh but it ended up sounding like a hiccup."I'm fine. I'm just happy. Thank you, Alice.. everyone."

They all smiled and Emmett was the one who replied,"Bella, you know that we would do anything for you. You're like family to us."

I wiped away the last of my tears. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We were planning on taking you to a club tonight." A club? Me.. in one..

That's hard to imagine. But I have a feeling I am going to be forced to go. So I might as well go along with them.

"Okay.."

Alice grabbed my hand and started walking out to the car. Rosalie and Katie were right behind us.

"Where are we going, Alice? What's the rush?" I asked.

She opened up the door for me and put me in. Katie got in beside me and Rosalie got in the front with Alice. "Well, we have to get you a dress of course."

Oh, great. We are going shopping. Best way to spend half of my birthday. Shopping with Alice.

She sped off to the closest mall here. Katie talked most of the time.

She told Alice and Rosalie things that we used to do. Some of the things were totally embarrassing. Most of them made me blush a bright red.

I missed those times. It made it seem like life was easy. Those memories are for me and Katie only. No one else.

Of course, there are memories of Alice and me, Rosalie and me, or all three of us that I wouldn't want to share with other people.

We got out of that car and went inside. There wasn't alot of people in there. We grabbed a cart and went to the dress aisle.

Alice went crazy with them. She would fly through the racks and grab the ones she liked.

She must of handed me at least twenty different dresses. Katie was helping her so she kept adding to it.

Rosalie was near the shoes. She'd take three pairs and bring them over to me.

Alice shoved me into the dressing room with the dresses she picked out.

I didn't know where to start so I picked the first dress on top. It was a white halter dress that went to my knees and had a thick black ribbon around the waist.

It was beautiful. And when I looked in the mirror I fell in love with it.

I walked out of the dressing room and stood perfectly still.

If I liked it, I was afraid to see what Alice would say or even Rosalie. Katie would probably be on my side about the dress.

Alice stood there with a smile on her face. Beside her, Rosalie and Katie were smiling too.

I twirled around in it. "I like this dress."

"Me too." They all said at the same time.

"I found the perfect shoes to go with that dress." Rosalie said.

She walked over to where she put the shoes and walked back with two silver high heals.

I took them and tried them on. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned. I looked good.

"Okay so, I'm getting this dress and these shoes." I said as I walked back into the dressing room to get my regular clothes back on.

I threw my clothes back on and put the dress on the hanger. I put the shoes in the box, grabbed everything and walked out.

"Come on let's get going." I smiled and grabbed Katie's arm with my free one.

We paid for everything and went to the car.

On the way home I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

Before I knew it, somebody was opening the door and picking me up. I opened my eyes. It was Edward.

I smiled at him. And he smiled back. "I can walk fine by myself, you know."

He laughed."Yeah. I know, but this is much funner."

Edward carried me up to my room and set me down on my bed. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime.."

Alice grabbed my arm."Come on Bella! We need to get you ready."

She dragged me into the bathroom that had a straightener and curling iron plugged in. Make up was scattered around the counter. And my dress what hanging up with the shoes under it.

"I'll do her hair. Rosalie, you do her make up. Katie.. how about you do her nails." Alice said and started her job.

Rosalie and Katie got to work.

"She needs to look beautiful, ladies. Every inch must be perfect." Alice said.

Oh goody, I thought.

**So do I deserve those tomatoes:) Well, tell me what you think of it. I'll try to get some more of it up sometime soon. By the way... I need some ideas.. I mean, I have no clue what to do. So, anyone wanna give me help for the party? If you do, I'll love you forever :)**


End file.
